What Lies Beneath
by raquelmina
Summary: what happens if connor wasnt so loyal to molly?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notice: dont own.. sad!**

**Summary: takes place when Connor is still with Molly and Wilhelmina and him have just arrived back from Flordia.**

* * *

Chapter 1

DMDMDMDMDM

What had it been? Weeks? Weeks since he had hired Connor, weeks since they had tricked Wilhelmina, weeks since he had seen them both in the office? It was fact, there was evidence. It started out once or twice a week, around noon, on of them would end up leaving and in the realm of 10-15 minutes the other would be gone. Their excuses were vague. The easy ones had concluded of 'picking up something', 'a business function or lunch', all the way to 'Molly's deathly sick' and 'I'm going out Daniel!' Yet their returns were worse then their exits. One might turn up and then the other smelling of aphrodisiacs, hair slightly ruffled, still adjusting their clothes.

The more they edged towards the big spring 'Resort Wear' Issue, the more they seemed to spring out the door, sometimes even twice a day. He couldn't let that happen. He needed them both there, focused, jumping on the job, instead of each other.

"Maybe that's a little too far," Daniel thought out loud to himself trying to prevent the images forming in his mind.

"What's too far?"

"Huh," he said turning around to face the yellow and green polka dot clad assistant.

"Oh, hey Betty."

"Daniel you ok? You've been staring out that window for about the last 20 minutes." _Sort of like Wilhelmina,_ she thought, deciding it was best to keep it to herself.

"Yeah, uh…hey Betty. Could you… I have a job for you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes but it's a job for only you to know about. Like… hush-hush," He said slightly crouching down.

"Hush-hush? Oh what's hush-hush? Sounds secretive, SPILL!"

They both turned round at the sound of the cheeky phone girl Amanda. Her hair half up in a wild and very avant garde style, boots up to her knees and a dress that probably would fit on Betty like a snug green midriff shirt. Needless to say it was very Amanda.

"Its nothing Amanda," Daniel said obviously a little shaken.

"Right," She said with her signature wink and extension on the RRR-ight.

"Seriously Amanda, now I need to talk to Betty," He said a little more annoyed then shaken.

"Fine, but I'll find out," She insisted turning around beginning to leave. Before she could exit Wilhelmina came through the door. She eyed the blonde receptionist as she flounced by.

"Well, im off to a lunch with Donna Karan," She said paying absolutely no attention to Betty.

"What type of lunch," Daniel asked.

"The one where you sit down and eat, usually discussing things," She retorted.

"Well if you're going to be discussing things I think you need both editors there." Daniel said. She was clearly taken aback; she had obviously not expected him to question her. He reached for his coat unmistakably making her jump.

"Oh, Daniel. Donna and I go way back, were just two friends… having lunch discussing things," she replied to his sudden movement.

"Well we have a big Issue that needs to be signed and I need your approval on the final spreads."

"Yes yes yes, have Marc give them to me. Ok," she said checking her gold diamond studded watch, "Its 12:07 and…"

"My clock says 11:58," Daniel cut her off. Her eyes snapped up at him.

"Well regardless I have to meet her at 12:05 and Im late either way." With that she turned on her gold Dior heel. The ruffles on the back of her tan coat swaying vivaciously behind her.

"What was that about," Betty asked?

"I need you to follow her." Daniel replied still staring at the spot where she had been.

"Wha.." Daniel beckoned at Betty imperiously cutting her off.

"I need you to find out where she's going," He said his voice almost a whisper.

"But Daniel," Betty said matching his tone, "We already know where, she's going to lunch with Donna Karan. And why are we whispering?"

"Betty it's Wilhelmina, she could be going anywhere." Betty winced, the memory of Wilhelmina lying about going to lunch before and secretly sneaking back to the black gossamer sheets and gold satin bedspread with her "body guard" Dwayne.

"Uh, Daniel do I really have to be the one to track her? I mean Amanda would be great at something like that and I have a big pile of papers to attend to." He was taken aback at her abrupt change of mind.

"Betty I can't have Amanda track her. She's Marc's best friend and he tells Wilhelmina everything. And Amanda can't keep her mouth shut for the world." Betty sighed. She knew he was right and she turned round secretly hoping that he would not ask about the paper rubbish she had just made up.

Walking out of the room, her head slightly down at an angle preventing her from even noticing Amanda, standing there slightly stunned. Hidden directly in the indent between the door and the glass window to Daniel's office, rapidly snapping her head back and forth between the backside of Betty and the advancing Daniel. She ducked as he came out. He poked his head around the wall almost as if checking that Betty was walking out the tube and not turning towards the closet where her friend Christina worked. Betty turned, but not towards the closet but out to the elevators. Reentering his office Daniel closed the door behind him.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Still dont own!~ sorry about the wait!

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**BSBSBSBSBSBS**

It had been a long day, first she had been asked by her boos to track the woman she despised, followed her taxi, lost her somewhere in some fancy restaurant, decided to wait and found a nice bagel shop nearby, it started to rain, finally decided to call it quits (3rd bagel), returned only to find out Wilhelmina had been back for about 2 hours. Betty marched into her bosses' office her damp hair splattering the floor with water droplets.

"Daniel," she started to say.

"Im guessing you didn't find where she was going," he said staring up at her wet attire.

"All I saw was her enter this restaurant called Babbo." She was now standing in

her own puddle.

"And?"

"And that's all I saw, she went in and never came out." He paused for a moment taking in what had just been said.

"Did anyone see you?"

"No, I don't think so," Betty said pushing her semi fogged glasses further up her face.

"Ugh well that still doesn't explain how she got back," he said.

"Daniel don't you think you're over exaggerate this a little too far?"

"No Betty, its Wilhelmina," He said, "And I need her here."

"You need her here?"

"Yes," He said, ever so slightly with a touch of pink forming on his cheek.

"What do you…"

"I need her to sign those spreads. And if she's not here then how will this issue ever ship." Betty nodded. _Something was up?_

"Well im sorry Daniel that I couldn't find her," She said.

"It's okay. I'll have to do it then," He said almost as if he were talking to himself.

"Well make sure you don't get caught. I don't think Wilhelmina would appreciate the idea of being followed."

* * *

**DMDMDMDMDM**

It was around noon, about the time that one of them should be stopping by his office. He was prepared, coat in his hand and cell phone in the other, waiting for the door to propel open. But it never did. He waited. 12:05. 12:10. He stood up setting his coat down heading for her office. He passed through the conference room to seem like he was making a casual round about the office. Finally reaching the glass door that led to her office he was stopped.

"Marc, where's Wilhelmina?"

"Oh… Willie told me to tell you that she's out to lunch and then to pick something up."

"What? Well why didn't you tell me," Daniel asked?

"Well, so much work, so little time," Said the curly haired assistant standing to his feet.

"Oh and these are for you." Marc handed something to Daniel. "She told me you would want these." Daniel looked down at what was being pushed into his hands, Wilhelmina's copy of the Mode book.

"Thanks," He grumbled taking it from Marc's grasp. He smiled sitting back down with an almost accomplished look on his slightly feminine face.

**DMDMDMDMDM**

Had she not just been there slowly prowling around her room as if about to pounce. He had been watching intensively, he knew. How could she have escaped from underneath him? Then he reminded himself. It was just like her, always ahead of the competition. He had no other choice but to hope that she could still be tracked. He rushed out picking up his coat while slamming her copy of the book back onto his already messy desk.

XXX

Text: to Willie

Amanda was right.

Marc

RS: from Willie

He's having me followed?

Text: to Willie

Seems like it. The Meade-I-Nator stormed over here a moment ago looking for you. Oh wait and now he's standing up…

Marc

RS: from Willie

Well it seems your little blonde friends' big mouth is good for one thing.

Text: to Willie

:)

Marc

RS: from Willie

To gay.

* * *

**DMDMDMDMDM**

It was no use. He had been out in the cold for nearly 40 minutes now with no trace of a all white Prada suit to be found. He was ready to give up when out of the corner of his eye he spotted something. A strand of medium length salon dyed to perfection hair turned a corner followed by a flash of a hot pink Michael Kors fur coat. He followed crossing the bustling street nearly spilling his rapidly cooling coffee on his new heather grey Mizrahi coat. he had to dodge near by site seers and onlookers all thronging together wherever it seemed through a group of young teenage girls he walked on nearly loosing sight of the neon pink in the sea of grey. Then he saw her. Well technically the back of her, she kept flicking her head 'round constantly checking over her shoulder never completely revealing her full face. He kept following keeping his gaze completely transfixed on her alone. Then out of nowhere, as if she knew she was being followed, she halted. Daniel stopped short watching closely. He lunged behind the nearest tree just as suddenly as she stopped. Slowly peaking around he watched as she pulled something out of her pocket, her leather gloves inclosing around some small object. She put it to her ear speaking something to it as she turned around. He could see her face. From the way her crystal blue eyes were darting back and forth she seemed to be looking for someone. Then from behind her he saw the hard outline of none other then his co-worker Connor. He leaned around further hoping to get a better look feeling a hint of anger that his two co-workers were spending their free time with each other instead of in the office working at the task at hand. He also felt a hint of something else that he could not yet name… _Jealousy? _Connor came up behind her as she hung up the phone turning her head back to Daniel to face Connor. From what Daniel could make out they were talking. About what he couldn't tell? It couldn't be too serious or else they wouldn't have chosen to do it in broad daylight in the middle of central park_. Or would they_? All he knew was that he needed to get closer. Inching away from the tree ever so carefully he extracted himself. Out of his left eye he spotted a throng of girls huddling towards year spot in which Connor and Wilhelmina stood. He followed jumping out of sync as he passed by a closer tree.

"Well I have to get back." He picked up Wilhelmina saying. "Million things to do, wouldn't want poor Daniel to worry.

"Right," Connor said, "Could you imagine if he thought there was something between us?"

At this he heard Wilhelmina let out a laugh. It was probably one of the most sincere and authentic laughs he had ever heard from her. Then with out warning she turned around, Connor trailing behind her, towards an oncoming taxi. Daniel watched as she passed him unknowing of his presence she signaled watching as all the taxis in a 10 meter radius came to a screeching halt. Spotting one she walked near it, Connor following behind opening the door for her as she got in, Connor shutting the door in turn to find a different taxi. _No doubt to make it less suspicious._ He watched as she pulled out heading towards the office, Connor sitting down in his own taxi…

"Crap." He exclaimed to himself he needed to get back before either of them does. He broke of into a run racing for a taxi. Signaling for one he opened the door letting himself in.


	3. Chapter 3

**dont own... :(**

**Chapter 3**

**DMDMDMDMDM**

He pushed the elevator button as fast as his fingers would allow he had to be there before Connor and especially before Wilhelmina arrived. The elevator dinged lightly signaling that he had reached the second floor, a few seconds later for the third. '_This had to be the slowest elevator ride in history'. _He tapped his fingers on themselves causing him to look like he was thumb resting. Another set of floors passed by. '_One of them could be getting there by now,' he thought. _Then finally he heard it ding signaling for him to get of. He could feel his heart rate calming as he did so. As soon as he walked out thought it shot straight back up.

The elevator right next to his had opened releasing its occupants. A flash of pink complementing a deep mocha skin stepped out of the doors.

"Daniel." He knew that voice. Yet for some reason now it sounded a little higher, more rushed, almost as if it was excited about something. He turned to see her.

"Wilhelmina," he sputtered. She fixed him with a knowing stare, her cool blue eyes sparkling like crystals, almost questioning, "Just getting back myself."

"You were out," she said, "I thought you were going over my notes. Marc did give them to you?"

"Uh yes…" he said her eyes transfixed on him blazing through him. "I had to pick something up." He couldn't believe it. He was using one of her excuses. She let out a slight nod of an attempt at approval. He knew she didn't believe him for one second. He needed to change the subject.

"Wilhelmina may I see you in my office," he asked?

Before he could shut the door she was already on to him.

"Daniel what's this about?"

"Look Wilhelmina," He said, "I know where you've been go…"

"You know where I've been what?" Before he could answer or she could question further a figure walked into the room.

"Hey Daniel I… Oh hello Wilhelmina." It was him. Well that was awkward. They greeted each other as if nothing had happened.

"I just came to..." There it was. All the proof he had been looking for. She had shivered when his… Er, Connors skin had brushed her. There it was. Her eyes hadn't flickered but her body wasn't completely under her control. He had nailed her. Now he just had to prove it.

"So what do you think?"

"Uh… what?" He was to excited that he had gotten proof that he had zoned completely out of the rest that Connor had to say.

"What do you think of my proposal," Connor asked?

_Proposal? What proposal? He was Molly's fiancé for Christ sake!_

"For the company," Connor said fixated on the confused look Daniel was putting off.

"Ugh," He heard Wilhelmina sigh. "I'm leaving, ill pick the book up at the end of the day." He turned, her electric pink coat matching the electricity being put off by the fierce swaying of her hips. He watched almost mesmerized.

"You ok?" The strong Australian accent had blown him right back.

"uh yea, fine." He cleared his throat, "I think the proposals…"

"Wow," Connor said cutting him off. He had just moved to take off his coat . in the place of where the coat had been previously was a big brown stain. He hadn't registered the searing heat on his thin shirt when racing to find a taxi.

"Ooh, that had to hurt."

"uh not really," Daniel said completely confused look not understanding how a coffee stain that big could go unnoticed by anyone.

"Connor I needed to talk you," He said changing the subject. "Do you love Molly?"

"Wha…"

"Do you love Molly? " Connor stood there for a moment completely taken aback. When the look on Daniels face told him that he wasn't joking he answered.

"Yes."

**

* * *

**

WSWSWSWSWS

She sat down in her plush chair, a slightly turning feeling in her stomach_. Had he seen them?_ She knew that even she couldn't keep it a secret if he had spotted them. She knew he had been following her but it wasn't that hard to put two and two together, even Daniel wasn't that thick. Just then in the middle of her thought she heard the door click.

"Connor." He stood in the doorway looking slightly like he had taken a blow to the head.

"You alright? You seem distant."

"No I'm fine, " He replied replacing the solemn face with a completely unbothered one. He came in closing the door behind as he did.

"You ready for this weekend, " she asked the moment the door had sealed?

"Yes," there it was again she thought. His face had shown a slight difference from the sureness of his words.

"Is this about Molly?"

He didn't answer. She was standing close enough for her to able to make out his tiniest of expressions. His eyes shifted to look straight into hers.

"Who do you really love?"

**

* * *

**

DMDMDMDMDM

There was no flaw in his voice, no lie to dected. Something told Daniel he had done this done this before. He reached for the phone dialing his assistant.

"Betty can I see you a moment?"

Seconds later came the sound of wedged booties clacking on the floors. She entered, a burst of floral and neon velvet drowning her.

"You called?"

"Yes, uh, do you know Connors plans for the weekend?"

"Uh, he's supposed to be on an extended business trip. Didn't he tell you?"

"No. Why?"

"Well he made it a point to tell me."

"Huh," Daniel grunted . Betty watched him unsure of what to make of his strange behavior. Adjusting her glasses she turned on the spot obviously dismissed at the random stop of conversation.

Daniels mind was racing he turned to face Betty only to find Wilhelmina heading towards his door and not trace of floral or neon to be found.

"Daniel I just wanted to tell you ill be on vacation this weekend," she said.

"Extended," he said before he could stop himself?

"eh… yes," she replied almost shocked at the abruptness of his question, " for personal reasons." She stared at him, he was making that face like he knew something or was thinking to hard. She waited for his reply. When he finally nodded she took it as her cue to go and turned on the spot before he could question further.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel so bad not updating in forever! AH! heres the next chapter! and i promise you wont have to wait so long AGAIN!**

**

* * *

**

**WSWSWSWS**

It had been a full day and, to her disbelief, nothing had gone wrong. She had arrived at the resort precisely on time, dressed, gone to her meeting with John Galliano, returned and was now sitting outside on the balcony staring out at a perfectly Caribbean sky pondering what could go wrong. Then the conclusion hit her that maybe it was just a perfect day. She turned adjusting her sitting position just in time to see Connor coming around the corner of the double doors.

"Great news, I booked us a table at this great new place called Coyaba."

"Ah," she said.

"So you'd better get dressed. It's booked for 6 so you have about one hour," he said plainly gazing his shimmering green eyes into her blue ones.

Normally if anyone had ever dared speak to her In that way, ordering her around, she would have looked them straight in the eye making them want to take back what the had said and never bring it back up. But It was different with him, she couldn't control him, he wasn't scared of her, he almost had a sort of power over her.

"Well then I'd better get to it."

He smiled at her leaning in to kiss her. She let him loving the feeling of his lips against hers. Breaking apart she stood up walking toward the closet.

* * *

**DMDMDMDM**

"ok the last phone call went to Coyaba, a new restaurant on the side of town."

"Thank you," he examined the golden name plate, "bobby."

He turned, People can be very helpful with twenties in their hands. He smiled to himself, Now he knew where she was going, all he had to do was wait.

* * *

**WSWSWSWS**

She had chosen a simple yet sultry white strapless Versace dress. She turned round to face herself in the mirror. The tight laced up back sinuously tying all the way down to her low back holding the corset in place. Her lips curled up at the sight forming what looked like a tiny smirk on her face. A knock came on the door.

"You ready in there or am I going to have to come in?"

She smiled slipping on her gold Christian Loubution heels admiring the red soles.

The door to the closet flew open, Wilhelmina appearing behind it, filling the room with a sweet and sensuous aroma.

"Well," she said standing there.

"You look beautiful," Connor said staring at her.

She smiled slightly melting taking his out stretched arm.

* * *

They walked in their bodies close.

"Slater please," Connor said to the man behind the counter. She looked up at him, he had a slight smile on his face. She had never truly fallen for anyone much less let anyone in. This whole situation, the kindness mostly, was completely new to her. I now know what Betty must have felt like on her first day, she thought. She slightly shook her head ridding herself of any thoughts that might bring her back into reality. The reality of how this whole situation could turn out horridly disastrous if anything went wrong.

"You ok?" she looked up the man back behind the counter with menus waiting.

She looked up into his eyes.

"Uh..yeah," she stuttered.

"Ok good, couldn't have ya not feeling well."

Smiling they walked in silence following the now bustling waiter to their table across from the bar. It was big, big enough for three people, she thought.

"And here are your menus if there's anything..."

"Why is this table so big," she cut him off?

"Oh uh…"

"Connor! Wilhelmina!"

* * *

Her stomach jumped. It couldn't be him. Looking past the incompetent waiter she stared. Round to the left, to her sheer horror, stood Daniel Meade.

Connor was the first to speak.

"Daniel, what a surprise."

"yea, funny meeting you to here." At that very moment the fumbling waiter arrived with their drinks. She counted three. He had known they were coming.

"have you tried the shrimp?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi all. I must explain first. This is a story that I honestly believed i couldnt finnish. After writting the last chapter i spent a month writing and rewriting this chapter before you now over and over. Then when i finally had it finnished i still wasnt satisfyed. Then to my dismay my Blackberry, where i typed all of my stories, was stolen. Long rageful story short, I was mad and i couldnt seem to get past the last chapter. Then out of nowhere a completely new approach came to me and now you have what youve got infront of you. im happy with it and i think you will be to when you see whats to come! Enjoy reading. (Man returning to a fic is the best feeling.)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**WSWSWSWSWS**

It had been the most awkward and unnerving dinner she had ever experienced in her life. A new waiter was coming around the corner carrying drinks in his hands. From all of the death glances she had sent the previous waiter she wasn't nearly surprised when that he had gotten a replacement.

The new waiter set the drinks down just as something vibrated underneath the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry, " Connor said pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Would you excuse me. I have to take this. It's Molly."

Daniel nodded as Connor stood up taking the call.

Daniel and Wilhelmina both watched him putting the phone to his ear talking away. A stab of jealousy shooting through both of them.

Wilhelmina picked up her glass taking a drink. Trying not to scream in anger.

_Why would she be calling?_

"You ok?"

She snapped her head back around to see Daniel staring at her. The loathing she felt for the women being instantly replaced by the hatred for the man in front of her.

"I'd be better if you weren't here."

"What was that for?" he asked taken aback at her sudden snap.

"Daniel what are you doing here"

"I told you, I'm on a business trip."

"You never said that," She snapped back, growing more annoyed by the minute.

"Well I am. Why? What are you doing here?" He asked placing his drink back on the table, staring at her.

She pushed out her chair as fast as humanely possible, standing straight up.

"I'm getting some air."

With that she bolted out to the back of the restaurant, walking out the door.

**DMDMDMDMDM**

He stood up quickly glancing at Connor who was still standing with his back turned to him talking into the phone. Setting his drink on the table Daniel followed after her.

**DMDMDMDMDM**

"Wilhelmina?" He yelled, looking out over the vast beach.

Because of the dark of the night it cast an almost purple glow over the whole scene making it slightly harder to see. He blinked turning his head further to the right. A streak of white against the deep purple & blue ocean was just visible making its way down the sand. He chased after her.

"Wilhelmina," He called again, this time closer so the crashing of the waves couldn't drown out his voice.

"Wilhelmina."

She turned her hair whipping around her head in the salty breeze.

"What!" She said, obviously angered.

"I.." He started not able to finish. The glimmering light from the moon on the water was reflecting on hr making her deep skin glow against the lightness of her dress. He stared because of the way the light was hitting her dress and making it translucent, silhouetting her figure through the thin fabric.

He looked up only to meet her eyes baring through him.

"I…"

She sighed, taking in a deep breath. "If you don't have anything to say then I'm going home Daniel," she said.

She began to walk past him bending to grab her shoes. The wind causing her dress to blow up higher around her thighs.

He stared, his eyes following her. He wanted to stop her. To tell her anything. Then, now. It was the perfect moment.

She began to walk away from where she stood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**WSWSWSWSWS**

She sat there at her desk rubbing her temples. It was early, and it was the first time she had been in her office before anyone one else in a week.

Just as her head started to clear the door to her office clicked open.

"Wilhelmina."

She recognized the voice even with her eyes closed. What ever progress she had made in ridding herself of her growing migraine was lost.

She sighed.

"What is it Daniel?"

"I…just… I wanted to tell you that or meeting at two o'clock--"

"Why the hell were you there," she said. Her eyes still shut and her hands still circling her temples.

"I was on a business trip," he stuttered.

"No Daniel, I know you know. Ok you've figured us out. Congratulations. Why couldn't you just leave us alone?"

**DMDMDMDMDM**

He was caught off guard. He hadn't expected her to come clean. Well at least slightly clean.

She still hadn't looked up at him but her arms had dropped from her head which told him she wasn't looking for an answer.

He began to back out of the room slowly towards the door. Before he reached the door he turned back.

"You know he doesn't deserve you right?"

Her eyes shot open. Registering the words he had just said.

"What?"

"Connor, he doesn't deserve you."

"Why," she asked trying to keep the sudden intrigue out of her voice.

"I… He just doesn't," He sputtered awkwardly, turning and leaving her room.

**WSWSWSWS**

She was stunned. She had tried long and hard not to think about it. But his comment had brought it back up again.

_Flashback_

_She was standing on the beach, the breeze causing her dress to fly as she was getting ready to walk away from him. She bent down to retrieve her gold Louboutins' from where she had dropped them in the sand. Before she knew what was happening she was being turned around, the feeling of two hands on her hips pulling her in close. Then his lips collided with hers. Her mind had gone completely blank not knowing what exactly was going on. At the feeling of him brushing his tongue against her bottom lip she dropped the shoe, her hands finding their way to his arm pulling him in closer, and the other to his hair. His arms wrapped around her tighter brushing the exposed skin of her arms. She shivered at his touch as she felt him begin to go for the back of her corset. She pulled away, breathless, the warmth lost. Her eyes opened only to see his still closed. _

_What the hell just happened?_

"_I have to go," she said._


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: to my dearest Jazmine, so that she wont be so pissy!**

**Dont own!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

**WSWSWSWS**

"You ok?"

She looked up at the voice realizing that she hadn't moved sense Daniel had left her room.

"No," she answered, not looking at Connor.

"Do you need anything?" He asked walking further into the office.

"No," she said. Her head popped up from where it was resting in her hands. _He doesn't deserve you._

"I need to go home," she said picking up her fur coat.

**DMDMDMDM**

Turning off the T.V. he stood up walking toward the door at the knock, throwing on a shirt as he went. The moment he had got home he had literally run and jumped into a hot shower. He had stood there letting the water run over him for a good twenty minutes before realizing that the clean feeling that he was looking for would never be reached. _He had just told her that Connor didn't deserve her. Why? Did he believe it? If so why did he say it?_ He had tried not to think about that moment on the beach. Tried and failed. Every time he turned something reminded him of her. Sitting in meetings, all he could think about was her, the smell of her still imprinted on his shirt, her taste. She stood there as a figure in his mind tormenting him wherever he went. He stopped short, smoothing his still wet hair back between his fingers. With his head down opened the door.

He blinked slightly shaking his head sending water droplets every where. _He was imagining it._ There in front of him stood two scandalously purple heels.

He didn't know how long he had been standing there staring with his head slightly down but if he had looked up he would have noticed her blue eyes staring at the view of his with shirt now slightly wet from the water still on him, tracing the lines of his muscles perfectly.

He looked up not meeting her eyes but feeling them on him.

"Wilhelmina, about what I said before," but before he could finish he was cut off by the feeling of hands around his neck as lips were brought to him. Kissing him. Hard.

She moaned pulling away from him for only a second.

"Shut up."

He complied as she recaptured his lips shutting the door with her foot. Her ands moving through his wet hair.


End file.
